Arigatou
by BabsKitten
Summary: PG 13 because of mature problems, ironic humour, incest and well, I didn't know which gender to put but consider it a Romance


Warning: this fic isn't shonen ai, it has incest though

Warning: this fic isn't shonen ai, it has incest though. The idea came to me after reading both Yamakeru and Taikari fics. If you don't like this don't read/read and flame/flame and leave your mail address so I can explain you what "don't flame" means. The song was chosen as an ironic remark, being the fic angst and all. So don't go telling me that the song was so happy and the fic really sad and crappy. But if you wanna make some c/c then go on. Enjoy the fic.

Original lyrics are in Green, translation in blue, violetboth and normal stuff in black, as usual.

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me, you know that, neither does the song Arigatou from the Card Captor Sakura Second Movie Soundtrack.

****

Arigatou

__

A fic written by Hewy

Song lyrics by Nishi Naoki

Sung by Sakura Tange

Translation made by Takayama Mizuki

kumo wa nagarete'ru kaze wa utaidasu itsumo hashitte'ta kono michi no soba de ima mo shiroi hana ga saite waratte iru 

The clouds are floating by... The wind is singing Even now, along the streets I always used to run along, white flowers are blooming and smiling. 

This weather, so calm, peaceful, it reminds me of her. As I sit on the park bench I see the object of my affection talking fluently with her digidestined friends.

demo tomaranai mune ga tsumaru hodo ima ga daisuki de dakedo sugite-yuku sore wa mukashi naita yume no kakera no you 

But it's unstoppable. It chokes me up inside I love the present, but it will always pass... It's just like a fragment of the dream I cried over long ago 

A tear rolls down my cheek as Hikari, my sweet beam of light, flirts with both Takeru and Daisuke.

fuwafuwa to ukabu yasuragi mo namida koboreru fuan mo daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru hazu dakara 

The serenity that floats by like a fluffy white cloud And the worries that make my tears spill over are both connected to the precious future, so... 

Maybe one day she'll be able to love me. I know she already does, I can see it as she turns for a second and notices me. She smiles broadly at me and I sigh. Is it so wrong to want her to love me in a more serious and deeper way?

ashita ni natte mo itsuka otona ni natte mo kitto omoidashite ne anata ga koko ni ita koto wasurenai de ite hiroi sekai no hate de mo zutto kienai ima wo minna arigatou 

Even when tomorrow comes Even when someday I become an adult I'm sure I'll always remember. that you were here with me. I'll never forget, even when I'm in the very ends of this vast world. For this moment that will never disappear, I thank you, everyone. 

Should I be grateful for what I already have? Should I tell her how I feel, even knowing the chances of a conversation, after that, are less than once in a lifetime?

tsuki wa terashite'ru kaze wa nemutte'ru itsumo waratte'ta kono machi no sora de ima mo nagareboshi ga negai kanaete iru 

The moon is shining down. The wind is sleeping. In the sky above that always smiles down on this town, even now shooting stars are granting wishes. 

'The setting is perfect' Is all I can think as we ride our way home in 'kaasan's car. But can my wish be granted, even for one night. Could the gods make her consider my offer of undying love?

demo wakaranai toki ga sugiru hodo hanaretaku nakute dakedo tooku naru sore wa kinou yonda hon no shiori no you 

But I don't understand... I don't want us to ever part for as long as time passes, but we end up being far apart It's just like the bookmark in the book I read yesterday. 

It seems every minute that passes I feel less brave, my heart sounds one beat faster and my vision, a lot blurrier.

kirakira to hikaru akogare mo donna kanashii kimochi mo daiji na mirai ni tsunagatte-iru hazu dakara 

My longing to shine like the twinkling stars And my feelings, however sad they may be, are both connected to the precious future, so... 

If I was to tell her now, would this pain end? Would the longing in my soul stop? Who knows?

kisetsu ga sugite mo dokoka shiranai machi de mo kitto hirogatte-iku minna ga koko ni ita koto wasurenai de ite chiisa na kono basho kara sotto hajimatta koto minna arigatou 

Even when the seasons pass, even if it's in some unfamiliar place somewhere I'm sure the future is unfolding. I'll never forget that you were all here with me. For what has quietly begun from this little place, I thank you, everyone. 

A song comes to my head and courage builds up in me. She will understand, of course she will, after all, she is the holder of light, isn't she?

yume wo noseta kuni wa kioku kara tabidatsu mata aeru yo ima wa hohoende 

The land where we rode our dreams set forth from our memories We'll meet again. For now, please smile... 

I suddenly stop the car and turn to her, seating on the passenger's seat.

itsumade tatte mo dokoka tooku e itte mo kitto shirasete hoshii watashi ga koko ni ita koto wasurenai de ite hiroi sekai no dokodemo zutto kienai omoi minna arigatou 

Even if it's for a long long time... Even if you go off far away somewhere I definitely want you to keep in touch. Don't forget that I was here with you... no matter where you are in this vast world. For these feelings that will never disappear, I thank you, everyone. 

This moment could might as well be labeled as the bravest in my life. I was going to tell the truth, confess my feelings, denying what was taught to me, what society said.

Thank you for all your tenderness Thank you for all your happiness Thank you for all your kindness Thank you for all your everything...

I silently thanked her for being who she was, Yagami Hikari.

I was ready. She stopped smiling and looked at me worriedly.

"Tai-chan, you haven't been yourself lately" she began ", Daijoubu ka?" (",Are you alright?")

"I have something to tell you Hikari" I said with my most serious face. Her body tensed, I could feel it.

"I love you and, before you say anything, not in the way you think. I am attracted to you" for a moment I thought I had seen a smile forming in her lips. That gave me strength, so I did it.

I kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss in my life and I would had gone all the way if it wasn't for...

...her tears.

I pulled away just for my eyes to meet a sad-angry, I don't know what, Hikari. She slapped me, hard.

After arriving home she locked herself in her bedroom. A few days later, I had moved out to college.

Here I am, right as I was from the beginning, al alone.

"Hey, Yagami! Wanna sing the next?" My roommate said from behind the karaoke machine.

I read the title and snorted.

"Gomen (Sorry), I don't like 'Thank you" songs"


End file.
